Ginger Sticks
by deadtodd
Summary: Tell me something good. LJ anon meme.


**Grimmy:**_ For the LJ anon prompt thingy. Speedy/Kid Flash; tell me something good. C: Enjooooy_

His breathing was ragged as he ground his hips down experimentally against the smaller redhead's groin. Oh, fuck that contact was just the right kind of good and he did it again, harder, groaning as the loose fabric of his sweatpants rubbed against him. The thought of how this would feel if they'd gotten rid of those stupid clothes was so deliciously dirty that he had to bite down on his bottom lip. And god, Roy didn't want to pressure the kid into doing something he'd regret but if he kept bucking back up against him... Roy was losing his mind.

"W-Wally," he panted, his voice was so rough, dark. The speedster twitched or vibrated, Roy was too gone to be certain, and _whined_. His ears tingled and he wouldn't be surprised if they were bright red by now. He buried his face against the crook of Wally's neck and took three deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself. Despite breathing through his mouth he managed to inhale the scent of Wally's body wash and something... It made him think of something sweet.

He could feel Wally shifting beneath him, squirming, twisting. Fuck it was so hard to realign his mind with his body; it took him a good seven seconds to register that he was trying to roll his hips along with whatever rhythm the kid was trying to go for, which wasn't much. "Rooooy, you're, _uhnn_, you just- _dude_."

The archer had no clue what Wally was even trying to say. He swallowed and grabbed the speedster by his hips, gripping a bit harder than necessary. "Calm down Kid, I gotta-" he paused to exhale slowly. "I gotta think."

Wally huffed impatiently and made an attempt at lifting his hips again, anything to keep that friction going. "What could you possibly want to-" Roy forced his hips back down against the old sofa. "-think about at a time like this. Dude. Are you gay or something?" Roy glared at him. "What!" Wally shimmied his hips and tried his hardest not to snicker.

"God you're stupid sometimes. Don't wanna take advantage of you or whatever. You're like fourteen or something and-"

"Dammit, stop saying that. I am not!"

"-you might regret-"

"I will not!"

"-it in the morning."

"Aghhh! Just shut up and-" Wally grabbed Roy's head and pulled his face close so he could smash their lips together in a painful kiss. They pulled apart with a groan, licking the back of their lips, testing for the taste of blood while they just stared at each other.

"Fine," Roy finally said. He released Wally's hips only to slide his hands to the button on the front of Wally's pants. "Just, tell me something good. Distract me while I-" He tugged hard on the button on Wally's pants. He loved the speedster's aunt, really. She was a nice woman. But it was obvious that this was her doing because this button was way too big for this little bitty hole. He was going to end up ripping it off.

"Oh-ohkay. Uh... Fuck." The button popped off his pants and he flinched when Roy yanked his zipper down. "Watch it! You could have snagged up skin there!"

Roy frowned. "...You're... Why are you-"

"Before you ask, going commando really comes in handy. Like now for example. I bet you're all constricted in those- _ohhhgodRoy_." Wally lifted his entire bottom half away from the sofa, toes curling and eyes clenched shut. Stars. So many stars. If Roy kept squeezing, stroking, god he couldn't tell which anymore. Felt so good.

"I take it back." He could practically feel Roy smirking. Oh, no, wait. He really could feel him smirking. The archer was resting his face up against Wally's stomach. "Don't tell me anything, just keep doing that."

"I, _craaapdudeohhhhn_, w-_what_?" And really, this was so unfair. Not that Wally was really complaining but he was pretty sure he was supposed to be doing something for Roy instead of just laying there, fucking the older redhead's hand. Somewhere in his mind he noted that it was a really lovely hand despite the hard callouses. He was definitely going to have to think twice before he teased Roy about that again because this- Wally frowned. "Y-you... Why'd you stop?"

Roy couldn't help but to grin at the speedster. "Had to get our pants off." He was hovering over the younger boy again so that they were eye to eye. "Last time, you sure about this?"

Wally licked his lips and swallowed. "Absolutely. Quit bein' a chick about it."

Roy growled and pressed his hips down against Wally's, shuddering when their cocks brushed against each other. "I'm not. I just don't want to deal with you being a whiny little bitch after."

Wally followed up with his own angry growl. "It's not like we're fucking! We're just doing- Oh fuck forget it." He started to rock his hips back up against Roy, twitching, or was he vibrating? Even he wasn't sure but it felt _soooo_- He wrapped his arms around Roy, pulling him close so that he could whimper against his neck.

"S-so stupid," Roy panted softly.

**Grimmy:**_ Woot, woot for smut! If you could really call this that. I'm such a tease, I know. But I don't think I could have gone further. That just seemed like such a good place to stop. Anyways, props to me for finishing this in a few hours and actually LIKING it. Oh, and many thanks to shintas1st for betaing this. It's her fault that the title is Ginger Sticks. While we were going over the line "Roy growled and pressed his hips down against Wally's, shuddering when their cocks brushed against each other." it was changed to "Roy growled and pressed his hips down against Wally's, brushing ginger sticks." XD She is forever under the impression that her line was better. _

_Anyways, reviews would be greatly appreciated. _


End file.
